Folie luxurieuse
by Eikaow
Summary: Entre Folie et Luxure ... Dès le premier regard échangé, ils se savaient foutu. Tous les deux. Définitivement foutus.


**Titre : **Folie

**Pairing :** DMHP, what else ?

**Rating :** M

**Genres :** Romance

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling.

**Note : **Bonsoir,

J'espère que vous allez bien ! Me revoila sur ce fandom avec un autre OS ; Un OS assez spécial à dire vrai... ça s'éloigne assez de ce que je peux écrire en temps normal, c'est plus sérieux et on est loin du genre humoristique que j'affectionne tout particulièrement. Qu'à cela ne tienne, c'était une sorte de pari personnel et j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire, aussi j'espère que vous aimerez le lire ;) N'hésitez pas à m'en faire part après lecture, je suis très curieuse de connaitre votre ressenti à dire vrai..

Allez j'arrête la parlotte et vous dit à tantôt plus bas ? Merci et bonne lecture !

Bisouilles.

**-x-x-**

Il était tard.

Au dehors, la nuit étalait son voile abyssale parsemé uniquement, de ci de là, par le scintillement vague de quelques points lumineux aux contours incertains ; c'était une nuit sans Lune. C'était une nuit étoilée. Le château était plongé dans l'obscurité et seules les torchères enchantées suffisaient à rompre les ténèbres ambiants, projetant au sol les ombres des vitraux et statues qui semblaient danser au rythme du déhanchement des flammes vacillantes. Le silence était total, seul le mugissement du vent se faisait entendre dans les couloirs du rez-de-chaussé. Dans les étages, on pouvait distinguer quelques bruits de fracas dus probablement à un esprit frappeur bien connu, occupé à désarticuler les armures du couloir menant à la salle d'enchantements, mais c'était tout. Le silence était roi. Et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire...

Drago Malefoy marchait de sa démarche traînante, les mains dans les poches de sa robe de sorcier, les yeux rivés sur les fresques d'ombre peintes au sol, semblant être animées d'un rythme propre à mesure qu'il déambulait dans les couloirs tel un fantôme. Il était désormais habitué mais au début, il fallait avouer que les rondes de préfet étaient effrayantes. Les lieux en eux-même étaient effrayants mais à la foi étrangement mystérieux. Le jeune homme avait appris, au fil d'un temps relativement long, à apprécier ces promenades nocturnes. Même si l'intérêt premier était de débusquer le plus d'élèves possibles hors de leur dortoir afin de leur enlever des points, le serpentard avait rapidement su comprendre et apprécier la réelle utilité de pareilles balades : il pouvait se vider la tête ; ne plus réfléchir ; ôter un temps soit peu son masque perpétuel d'enfoiré notoire afin d'en adopter un étonnamment plus calme et détendu ; Malefoy avait grandi et quand il se retrouvait avec lui-même, il savait qu'il s'était assagi également.

Et c'était au final une bonne chose. Autant pour Malefoy que pour _lui. _

A cette pensée, le préfet s'arrêta et soupira, sa main rejoignant ses cheveux blonds désormais en désordre alors que ses yeux s'attardaient sur le vert, presque bleu dansant au centre d'une des torchères magiques. A l'heure qu'il est, Potter devait déjà être dans sa chambre de préfet. Encore. Toujours...

Cela faisait maintenant trois semaines, jours pour jours, que Potter, le grand Harry Potter, en phase de devenir le sauveur du monde, s'invitait sans scrupules dans ses appartements de préfet-en-chef. La scène était toujours la même : Drago revenait de sa ronde à une heure avancée de la nuit et il trouvait Potter dans sa chambre, allongé négligemment sur un plaid, face à la cheminée, une bouteille d'alcool fort en guise de seule et unique compagnie. La première fois que le blond trouva le brun dans ses appartements, la confrontation fut inévitable et tous deux s'en tiraient avec des ecchymoses, des blessures quelconques, quelques membres cassés lors des premières altercations mais c'était tout. La confrontation prenait fin au beau milieu de la nuit, chacun reprenait sa place et le silence régnait à nouveau entre les deux acteurs de ce jeu débile, songea Drago. Potter et lui jouaient à un jeu débile. Potter était débile. Drago ne comprenait toujours pas et semblait avoir abandonné l'idée d'obtenir une quelconque explication depuis un peu plus d'une semaine. Les faits étaient là : Potter dormait dans sa chambre aux alentours de quatre jours sur sept, si ce n'est toute la semaine de cours lors de certaines périodes. Le brun venait, buvait, dormait au pied de la cheminée ou dans un des fauteuils la jouxtant puis repartait au petit matin ; probablement à son dortoir afin d'y prendre une douche et ses affaires de cours. Évidemment, le mystère restait entier ; il n'était en aucun cas question d'en parler à quiconque avait mentionné Drago alors qu'il abandonnait toutes autorités sur le dénommé Potter et l'autorisait inconsciemment, malgré lui, malgré eux, malgré tout, à rester dans sa chambre. Potter ne parlait pas, lui non plus ; et il s'était surpris à admettre que la cohabitation aussi incongrue soit-elle ne le gênait pas plus que ça ; la présence de Potter ne le dérangeait pas ou du moins plus et c'était peut-être ça le plus difficile à avaler nonobstant le fait que le brun dormait chez lui pratiquement tous les soirs, dans la même pièce que lui, à quelques mètres d'intervalle et que le cycle de sommeil du blond ne parvenait pas à s'y acclimater véritablement..

Et Drago ne comprenait toujours pas … Et Harry ne fournissait aucune explication quant à son comportement pour le moins étrange. En apparence, tout était resté identique : Ils s'insultaient dès qu'ils se voyaient, entretenaient aux yeux de tous la parfaite rivalité de l'élu du monde sorcier face au fils de mangemort mais officieusement, les faits étaient tout autres et qui aurait cru que derrière d'incessantes joutes verbales, les deux princes de Poudlard cohabitaient de la plus étrange des façons qui soient ? La situation était étrange, leur relation en elle-même était étrange, pourquoi diable, Potter venait-il dans ses appartements privés ? ! Évidemment, il avait fallu un mot de passe pour permettre à Potter d'entrer mais c'était sans compter Hermione-miss-je-sais-tout-et-sang-de-bourbe-Granger, préfète fraîchement promue elle-aussi et facteur prépondérant au bon déroulement de l'entreprise de ce stupide balafré. Cette fille n'était qu'une emmerdeuse de première ; plus rien à apprendre dans ce domaine.

Bref.

Son tour se terminait et le serpentard regagnait désormais doucement ses quartiers. Il adopta à nouveau son masque froid et arrogant alors qu'il donnait le mot de passe et entrait dans sa chambre, refermant derrière lui. Il ne fut nullement étonné de trouver Potter à sa place habituelle, allongé près du feu, les bras derrière la tête, le regard rivé au plafond et une bouteille de whisky-pur-feu à moitié pleine trainant à ses côtés. Ce dernier n'esquissa pas le moindre mouvement alors que le propriétaire des lieux faisait son apparition. Drago nota cependant que contrairement aux autre fois, Potter avait enlevé sa robe de sorcier ainsi que son pull au couleur des rouge et or. Sa cravate était savamment desserrée et les premiers boutons du col de sa chemise non attachés laissaient voir l'ébauche de son torse. Le préfet secoua la tête et ôta rapidement ses yeux du survivant … Il ne manquerait plus que ça, qu'il s'attarde sur la silhouette complètement et assurément banale de son éternel rival. Potter était et resterait inintéressant, à tous niveaux. Le serpentard termina quelques devoirs avant de se diriger dans la salle de bain et d'en ressortir une quinzaine de minutes plus tard vêtu et tout et pour tout d'une tenue décontractée en satin, mariant noir et vert profond. Les gestes étaient toujours les mêmes, il sortait de la salle d'eau, jetait un dernier regard au gryffondor et partait s'installer dans son lit à l'autre bout de la pièce... Potter devait se casser le dos, installé de la sorte à même le sol mais à quoi bon ? Ce n'était pas son problème... Le brun pouvait très bien prendre place dans le canapé si ça lui chantait ou tout simplement partir. Pourtant ce soir là, en observant inconsciemment une nouvelle fois le brun, Malefoy ne put retenir les mots de franchir à nouveau la barrière de sa bouche. Il voulait savoir... La réponse lui était devenue indispensable :

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu viens ici, Potter ? »

Le brun n'esquissa pas un mouvement. Encore. Comme toujours. Et Drago se retenait pour ne pas se jeter sur lui et le secouer de toutes ses forces afin qu'il parle. Merde, qu'est-ce qu'il voulait à la fin ? ! Pourquoi agissait-il de la sorte ?

« Ma présence t'insupportes, Malefoy ? »

Drago sursauta presque à l'entente des paroles, sourdes entre le crépitement du feu, la distance les séparant et les minutes s'étant écoulées. Potter avait ouvert la bouche, grand bien lui en fasse. Il s'assit sur son lit et tendit la main vers la table de chevet duquel il en sortit un paquet de cigarettes ; il tapota dessus avec nonchalance et en sortit un cylindre de tabac qu'il coinça à la commissure de ses lèvres et alluma avec un « incendio ».

« Elle ne m'insupporte plus autant qu'avant, dit-il simplement en haussant les épaules et expulsant sa fumée.

- Bien. »

Le silence s'installa de nouveau.

C'était vrai... La présence de Potter était devenue habituelle, presque trop... Le temps s'égrena à nouveau et Drago continuait de pomper sagement sur sa cigarette tandis que Harry portait la bouteille d'alcool à ses lèvres en un geste machinal. Les gestes semblaient rodés, tels des automates. Même dans la même pièce, Drago Malefoy et Harry Potter n'étaient pas capables d'entretenir une conversation … Ou tout du moins c'était ce qui était prévu. C'était toujours ce qui était prévu, et ce depuis leur onze ans.

« Viens boire avec moi. »

Son rythme cardiaque redoubla soudainement d'intensité et le serpentard posa prudemment ses yeux sur le brun mais ce dernier n'avait toujours pas bougé, si bien qu'il crut avoir rêvé les paroles entendus quelques secondes plus tôt. Il se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise, la présence de Potter le rendait mal à l'aise. A quoi jouait-il ?

« Viens boire avec moi, Malefoy... »

Il n'avait pas rêvé; Potter lui proposait bel et bien de se joindre à lui. Se joindre à lui dans sa propre chambre ! C'était là un comble et le blond du réprimer l'envie d'user de stratagèmes moldus ou sorciers pour le foutre à la porte.

« Pourquoi participerais-je à la déchéance que représente ton existence ? »

C'était donc Malefoy qui engageait cette énième manche. Un rire jaune s'éleva dans la pièce ; les ombres dansantes des flammes de la cheminée donnaient à Potter une expression lugubre.

« Pourquoi continuerais-tu à entretenir la déchéance que représente la tienne ? »

Le second échange était en faveur de Potter, donc. Drago écrasa rageusement son mégot dans un cendrier et reporta son regard sur le survivant, le dévisageant, les traits déformés par la colère naissante.

« Je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre, Potter. Je te conseille de sortir d'ici de ton plein gré avant que ça ne dégénère. »

Le gryffondor continuait de fixer le plafond, la luminescence des flammes se reflétant dans les verres de ses lunettes mais également ses yeux émeraudes. Drago aurait voulu le frapper, le forcer à foutre le camp mais il savait, en connaissance de cause, que ce n'était pas possible... Ou même dans l'éventualité où il y parviendrait à nouveau, Potter reviendrait inlassablement. Et il ne savait pour quelles raisons le brun mettait un point d'honneur à toujours revenir... Il était même possible qu'il ait perdu tout espoirs quant à l'obtention d'une quelconque réponse. Le survivant entretenait son mutisme ; entretenait le mystère.

« Tu ne veux pas que je parte et je ne veux pas partir. »

Malefoy failli s'étrangler ; il émit un toussotement et braqua à nouveau ses orbes couleur orage sur l'intrus. Potter avait tourné la tête et leurs regards se lièrent aussitôt. Les yeux du brun étaient clairement embués par l'alcool, les colorant d'un vert nettement plus foncé et brillant. Un frisson étrange parcourut le corps du serpentard à mesure que le contact s'éternisait. Potter devenait cinglé, il ne voyait que ça... Le sauveur du monde était en train de perdre les pédales, il déblatérait des inepties et l'alcool n'aidait visiblement en rien.

« Je veux que tu partes. Maintenant. Sors d'ici, Potter !

- Non. »

Un dialogue de sourds, voilà à quoi ressemblait cette discussion stérile. Drago sentait la colère monter en lui, lentement, inévitablement. Chaque fois qu'il avait tenté de parler avec Potter, l'échange s'était terminé de la même façon : il perdait son sang froid et se ruait sur l'autre garçon. A croire que Potter n'attendait que ça, qu'il était devenu complètement masochiste ? ! Cette fois également ne dérogea pas à la règle, il poussa un juron et avança vers le brun, se laissant tomber à ses côtés et lui attrapant le col de sa chemise, amenant ses yeux à hauteur des siens, l'expression frisant la colère.

« C'est quoi ton problème à la fin ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu viens ici ? ! ça fait pas loin d'un mois que je ne dors plus parce que je te sais dans la même pièce ! Pour l'amour du ciel, Potter, dis-moi ce que tu veux ! »

Le blond avait lâché sa tirade sans ciller, fixant toujours de ses yeux plus orageux que jamais le survivant qui comme toujours, n'avait esquissé aucun mouvement ; il se contentait de fixer son vis-à-vis avec un semblant d'indifférence que l'alcool semblait débrider petit à petit. Les yeux vert se plissèrent étrangement et la fatigue se peignait sur le visage d'ordinaire si expressif. Les yeux de Drago en firent autant, défilant des yeux luisants à la couleur si peu commune à la courbure des joues légèrement creusées, teintée néanmoins d'un rose gourmand puis aux lèvres que les dents malmenaient avec nonchalance...

« Je veux que tu boives avec moi. »

Drago se mordit la lèvre lui aussi alors que l'autre lui faisait baisser les yeux par ses paroles, le ramenant aussitôt à la réalité et sa main lâcha, perplexe, le col de son homologue. Il se sentait sombrer … Le gouffre semblait inévitable, le sol se dérobait sous ses pas, il le sentait... Potter allait lui faire perdre les pédales... Potter allait l'entraîner dans sa folie. Pourquoi réagissait-il toujours avec autant d'animosité, pire de vivacité quand il s'agissait du Gryffondor ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il empêcher ses yeux de fureter en direction du survivant ? Pourquoi le dit-survivant l'observait également de manière si étrange ? Il ne comprenait pas. Il ne comprenait plus... Rendre les armes, du moins pour ce soir, semblait être la meilleure option. Il poussa un autre juron et se laissa tomber contre le pied du fauteuil derrière lui, dardant son regard sur les flammes face dansant dans la cheminée. Il fallait briser le silence, ce silence gênant, oppressant... Il fallait qu'il dise quelque chose, n'importe quoi.

« Je ne t'aime pas, Potter.

- Je sais, répondit simplement celui-ci après quelques secondes de silence supplémentaires en glissant une nouvelle fois la bouteille contre ses lèvres.

- Non. Tu dois répondre que tu ne m'aimes pas non plus. C'est dans la continuité des choses. C'est la continuité naturelle des choses.

- L'ordre naturel des choses, me concernant, est depuis peu tombé en désuétude. » Rétorqua t-il en passant d'un geste las, la bouteille à son voisin.

Malefoy attrapa la bouteille, prenant soin d'éviter tout contact entre la peau de Potter et la sienne et porta lui aussi le goulot à ses lèvres. Il grimaça alors que le liquide mordoré sombrait au plus profond de lui en une descente cursive, grisante, lui lacérant l'œsophage. Boire ce breuvage était en parfaite corrélation avec la situation présente, sa situation. A l'intérieur de lui, un hurlement sourd lui lacérait le crâne, la chair de poule avait depuis longtemps gagné sa peau... Il fallait qu'il s'éloigne au plus vite de Potter, de l'impact réactionnel que ce dernier avait, probablement sans le savoir, sur lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ? » Questionna t-il à nouveau d'une voix las, brisant le nouveau silence s'étant établi dans la pièce.

Harry se redressa, se passant une main fatiguée dans ses cheveux déjà suffisamment désordonnés. Le serpentard l'observa ouvertement à nouveau : il fleurait l'alcool, sa peau était maculée d'une fine couche de sueur et il se surprit à suivre l'une de ces gouttes descendre lentement le long du cou halé pour finir sa course contre le torse, derrière la chemise. Le spectacle terminé, il détourna aussitôt les yeux et se mit à frissonner en songeant à ce qu'il venait de faire ; à ce qu'il venait de penser … Au fait qu'il aurait aimé suivre un peu plus longtemps la course de cette gouttelette insidieuse. C'était insensé. Côtoyer Potter d'aussi près le rendait maboul sous toutes les coutures, il fallait qu'il s'éloigne rapidement. La situation devenait clairement impossible. Malsaine, interdite.

Alors qu'il esquissait un geste pour se lever, Potter prit de nouveau la parole et il se rassit lentement, désespérément, au rythme des paroles devenues étrangement basses, de son interlocuteur :

« Je n'attends rien de toi.

- Parfait parce que je n'ai rien à te donner ni même à t'accorder. Je ne sais pas ce que tu cherches à prouver, à te prouver, en venant ici mais de mon côté tu n'obtiendras rien d'autre que le mépris. C'est tout ce que j'ai à t'offrir ; c'est tout ce que je dois t'offrir. Il ne peut en être autrement.

- Je le sais.

- Bien.

- Bien. Maintenant, retourne au dortoir des Gryffondors.»

Un rictus se forma sur les lèvres du brun et il se mit à rire d'une voix rauque, éraillée.

« Je ne t'aime pas, Malefoy.

- Je sais.

- Tu restes un con en toutes circonstances. Le digne fils de son gentil papa... Minauda t-il, une grimace de dégoût à l'appui.

- Ce fait ne t'empêche visiblement pas de dormir chaque jour dans la même pièce que moi. » rétorqua t-il, une grimace déformant également ses traits alors qu'il faisait un effort surhumain pour conserver son self-control.

Harry lui arracha la bouteille des mains et but une rasade d'alcool avant de la reposer au sol, le verre claquant en un bruit sec contre le dallage en pierre. La bouteille était bientôt terminée et à ce tire, Potter devait être désormais complètement saoul, songea le blond en observant son profil. Le brun grimaça à nouveau et porta une main fébrile à sa cravate qu'il enleva complètement, la balançant au hasard dans la pièce. Drago assimila alors avec horreur qu'il ne parvenait pas à détacher ses yeux de lui cependant qu'il enlevait le vêtement en un geste brusque, presque déseséré. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Pourquoi Potter le mettait-il dans un tel état de panique ? Plus important, comment y parvenait-il ?

« Il faut que tu partes. La sang-de-bourbe et la belette doivent s'inquiéter pour toi, reprit le préfet en grimaçant une nouvelle fois à l'évocation des deux concerné(e)s.

- Ils pensent que je suis avec une fille.

- Retourne flirter avec la belette femelle, dans ce cas.

- Ce n'est pas dans mes projets.

- Quels sont tes projets ?

- Rester ici. »

Drago soupira et bascula sa tête contre le canapé, dardant son regard au plafond.

« Tu es fou, Potter. Cette guerre stupide aura eu finalement raison de toi..

- Je ne suis pas fou.

- Tu es cinglé.. Et tu me fais peur. »

La locution avait été lancé naturellement. Visiblement, l'alcool commençait également à délier la langue du serpentard qui s'empressa de porter une nouvelle fois la bouteille à ses lèvres comme pour se punir instantanément pour ses paroles. Potter lui faisait peur. Sa désinvolture notoire lui faisait peur, sa nonchalance également, son attitude, ses paroles, ses gestes, son corps, sa voix... Malefoy termina la bouteille qu'il envoya s'écraser contre le mur le plus proche et se laissa doucement envahir par l'alcool mêlée à la panique qui prenaient possession de son corps, se le disputant dans une lutte émotionnelle acharnée. Il se sentait mal, ses pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête... Absurdes, innommables, profanes...

Il avait envie de Potter.

La folie ne touchait pas l'autre, elle l'enveloppait lui.

Le brun semblait à des années-lumières de tout ça ; il regardait, de façon presque solennelle, les éclats de verre jonchant le pied du mur voisin puis il soupira, basculant lui aussi la tête en arrière, fermant les yeux. La fatigue émanait de chaque pores de sa peau.

« Tu me fais peur également, Malefoy. »

Le blond s'était redressé, abaissant son visage levé au plafond et braquant ses orbes grisâtres sur l'autre garçon. Potter le regardait également, ses yeux étaient plissés, une lueur autre que celle due à l'alcool maculait désormais les prunelles vertes et dès lors Drago sut qu'il était foutu. Littéralement. Potter aussi. Ils étaient foutus.

« Je ne veux pas coucher avec toi, Potter. »

Drago invoqua son paquet de cigarettes qui vola depuis la table de chevet et atterrit dans sa main avec grâce. Il prit un rouleau de tabac, le porta à ses lèvres et l'alluma aussitôt sous l'œil scrutateur du brun qui n'avait esquissé le moindre geste ou la moindre parole face aux dires du blond. Les minutes défilèrent alors... Longues, oppressantes. Drago était concentré sur sa nicotine, le regard perdu dans le vague alors que Potter le fixait toujours étrangement, l'observant tirer sur le cylindre et en expulser la fumée de nacre avec nonchalance.

« Tu es si indécent, Malefoy. Si tu te voyais... Voldemort lui-même aurait envie de te violer.

- La ferme.

- Tu sens la luxure à des kilomètres à la ronde...

- Je t'ai dis de la fermer !

- ... Et tu ne l'assume pas. »

Drago écrasa son mégot au sol et plaqua violemment le brun contre les dalles de pierre, enjambant son corps et saisissant une nouvelle fois le col de sa chemise, ramenant son buste face au sien. Un voile sombre s'étalait devant ses yeux ; la Folie était là, elle l'avait eu, elle l'étreignait, il n'avait plus d'échappatoires possibles.

« Tu veux savoir ce que je n'assume pas, Potter ? Cracha t-il en toisant son vis-à-vis. Je n'assume pas l'envie. Cette envie totalement folle de vouloir ton corps ! Cette envie de vouloir profaner ton corps, encore et encore, toute la nuit. Cette envie de vouloir ta bouche autour de mon sexe, de vouloir m'enfoncer au fond de ta gorge, de te vouloir nu, haletant, gémissant sous mes coups de butoirs. »

Potter ne bougeait pas ; ses yeux étaient fixés, tantôt sur les iris gris, tantôt sur la bouche impétueuse s'étant arrêtée de trembler et d'où s'échappait un souffle irrégulier. Les ombres des flammes dansant sur son visage donnaient au blond un air de démence pure. Malefoy était et resterait l'incarnation du pêché.

« Tu as dis que tu ne voulais pas coucher avec moi.

- Je ne veux pas coucher avec toi. Je veux te baiser, entièrement, complètement. Je veux m'enfoncer en toi jusqu'à ce que tu me supplies de continuer car le plaisir sera trop pur, incisif puis d'arrêter car le plaisir sera devenu trop grand, transcendant et que tu n'auras plus la force d'en supporter d'avantage. Je te veux à ma merci, Potter. »

Harry ne put empêcher un intense frisson de douleur lui parcourir le bas-ventre à mesure que Malefoy terminait sa tirade, la démence déformant ses traits, et qu'il sentait sa propre virilité tendue à l'extrême butter contre le bassin de son assaillant. La sempiternelle bataille les opposant prenait fin ici et maintenant.

« Tu es fou. » Déclara t-il simplement alors que ses mains agrippaient le haut du serpentard et le passait par dessus les cheveux blonds, sans autres formes de cérémonie.

Drago ne réfléchissait pas. Il ne réfléchissait plus. Il n'en était plus capable. Une forme toute autre d'animosité venait de prendre place en lui, il était impossible désormais de revenir en arrière si tant est qu'il aurait voulu. Il frottait durement son bassin contre celui du brun, lui arrachant les premiers gémissements plaintifs alors qu'il pouvait sentir le désir de ce dernier pulser contre ses fesses. Potter était excité comme jamais. Potter l'excitait comme jamais. Ce dernier bien que grisé par l'alcool mais nullement en reste avait plongé sa main dans le pantalon du blond, attrapant aussitôt la peau échaudée et lui procurant les premiers outrages; Le sexe de Malefoy, contre ses doigts, semblait trembler d'envie et il n'attendit pas plus pour abaisser le vêtement et offrir à ses yeux, le spectacle délicieux de ce sexe, long, épais, gorgé de plaisir, le gland violacé et humide roulant contre son pouce. Le vert et argent haletait, se mordant la lèvre sous les doigts experts du survivant. Potter était doué avec ses mains, c'était indéniable. Potter savait visiblement y faire avec les attributs masculin, le vicieux.

« Déshabille-toi, Potter. » Ordonna alors le préfet en se relevant soudainement, libérant le corps sous lui.

Harry obéit, dardant son regard brûlant dans celui du serpentard qui s'était installé négligemment dans un des fauteuils et continuait sagement avec sa main ce que celle de Potter avait amorcé quelques minutes plus tôt. Un voile de désir avait obscurci ses yeux et il ne cillait pas alors que ceux-ci fixaient Potter avec suffisance cependant qu'il continuait de se masturber sans aucune gêne devant lui. Le brun prenait un malin plaisir à retirer ses vétêments avec une lenteur somme toute impossible, sous l'œil extatique du blond qui observait avec intérêt le tableau. Comme il s'y attendait, Potter avait un corps superbe ; son torse était une atteinte à la pudeur, ses hanches un appel au viol et son membre tendu, large et rougi par le désir, un sentier vers la perdition. Ses cheveux étaient en un désordre là aussi, à la limite du politiquement correct, semblant témoigner d'un train de vie complètement débridé et il avait balancé ses lunettes quelque part dans la pièce. Drago sentit clairement son membre frémir sous ses doigts alors qu'il égarait son regard sur le visage, et plus précisément la langue mutine du gryffondor qui passaient et repassaient contre ses lèvres avec une lenteur infâme. Cette langue, il la voulait dans sa bouche, sur son corps, autour de son sexe.. Partout.

Contre toute attente, Potter alla se poster sur le fauteuil face à lui et s'empara du paquet de cigarettes duquel il sortit un rouleau de tabac qu'il plaça à ses lèvres. Il l'alluma rapidement et tira dessus avec salvation, tout en entretenant le contact visuel avec l'autre garçon qui dévorait ni plus ni moins, chacun de ses gestes du regard, tout en continuant de se donner silencieusement du plaisir. La vision du blond ainsi libérait des ondes de désir dans tout son corps et il porta lui aussi la main contre son membre, le caressant doucement au rythme du rouleau de tabac se consumant entre ses lèvres.

« Tu m'excites, Potter. »

Le brun esquissa un rictus amusé alors qu'il expulsait nonchalamment sa fumée.

« Toi aussi, Malefoy. »

Il prit une autre latte puis se leva et vint se poser devant l'autre garçon, se laissant tomber à genoux devant son membre douloureusement dressé. Il tint la cigarette à Drago qui s'en empara et tira dessus avant de prendre son sexe en main, faisant coulisser délicatement la chair tendue entre ses doigts. Le préfet tira furieusement sur le cylindre de tabac cependant que l'autre garçon accélérait ses mouvements, lui arrachant des soupirs de plaisir. Potter... Saint Potter avait le meilleur coup de poignet qu'il avait jamais ressenti. Les sensations étaient divines et il était en phase d'oublier son propre prénom sous le coup des vagues de plaisir qui l'assaillaient toutes en même temps. Il expulsa son mégot d'une pichenette dans la cheminée et s'enfonça d'avantage contre le dossier du fauteuil, poussant un long gémissement rauque. Potter était concentré sur ce qu'il faisait, l'expression à la fois calme, trop calme et empli de désir ; en témoignent les morsures prenant place sur ses lèvres rougies. Ces lèvres... tentatrices. Drago ne savait pas s'il voulait les voir avant sur son sexe ou plutôt ses propres lèvres. Dans tous les cas, il aurait les deux, peu importe l'ordre dans lequel Potter voulait procéder. La question ne se posa cependant plus quand enfin le brun prit son sexe dans sa bouche, l'avalant entièrement sans préambule.

« Haa... »

Le gryffondor étira un rapide sourire en avisant le gémissement de pur plaisir s'étant échappé des lèvres du serpentard et alors qu'il relevait ses yeux vers lui et que ce dernier avait fermé les siens, basculant la tête en arrière, contre le haut du fauteuil. Malefoy était beau à se damner. Une icône de la luxure dans toute sa splendeur et si lui, avait envie de lui faire les pires choses pour satisfaire son plaisir personnel, le brun avait bel et bien envie qu'il les lui fassent afin de pouvoir admirer pleinement les différentes expressions de pure débauche adoptées par le serpentard. C'était tellement loin de son regard froid et arrogant habituel... Chacun semblait donc y gagner son compte, au final.

Il accéléra alors la cadence, le membre au bord de la rupture pulsait contre son palais par intermittence, provoquant les gémissements désormais non retenus du blond qui avait plongé ses mains dans les cheveux sombres en désordre, suivant le rythme entreprit. Il était sur le point d'exploser sous le toucher salvateur.

« Stop, mmhh Potter... »

Le dit-Potter s'arrêta, ancrant son regard purement lubrique dans celui du préfet. Néanmoins, la surprise déforma clairement ses traits quand soudainement, il se retrouvait happé par deux bras puissants et qu'une paire de lèvres impétueuses se posait sur les siennes. Il ne put empêcher un soupir de passer la barrière de sa bouche alors que celle-ci accueillait la langue du blond qui vint immédiatement s'enrouler à la sienne avec avidité. Le baiser était brûlant, Malefoy savait se servir de sa langue également et Harry put jurer que c'était là le meilleur baiser de sa vie ; le plus grisant, le plus démoniaque. Son corps exprima aussitôt son contentement en envoyant des décharges de plaisir dans son bas-ventre. Drago embrassait comme un Dieu.

« Prépare-moi.. » Souffla t-il alors à l'oreille du serpentard une fois que le baiser eut cessé.

Se faisant, ils inversèrent les rôles, le brun prit appuis contre le fauteuil, présentant outrageusement sa croupe au serpentard qui observait la scène, la luxure déformant ses traits. Il avait enfin Potter à sa merci, là devant lui, son corps parfait lui étant offert. Potter qui s'offrait à lui... Potter qui ravalait sa fierté d'élève modèle, futur héros du monde sorcier et qui s'avilissait à son seul plaisir. C'était trop beau. C'était trop bon parce qu'interdit. Et lui qui allait ni plus ni moins que le posséder entièrement, le faire sien une bonne fois pour toute parce qu'au final c'était bien dans l'ordre naturel des choses : Potter et lui était liés depuis le début et entre colère et luxure il n'y avait qu'un pas infime. Potter était à lui. Définitivement.

« Malefoy... Je veux te sentir en moi. »

Drago frissonna, se sortant de ses pensées. Le gryffondor allait le rendre complètement fou. Là de suite, il se faisait barrière pour ne pas s'enfoncer sans vergogne dans le corps du survivant, lui apprenant une douleur toute autre, le marquant à vie... Il souffla, un souffle extatique et invoqua une petit flacon de lubrifiant qui fit le voyage de sa table de chevet jusqu'à ses mains. Potter aurait droit à un traitement de faveur, il allait lui faire goûter au plaisir à l'état brut ; celui qui vous étreint complètement le cerveau et les muscles, celui qui vous fait oublier jusqu'à votre nom et vous propulse littéralement hors du temps, hors de la réalité.

Il ouvrit le flacon et versa une dose généreuse de liquide dans le creux de sa main avant de la diriger contre son sexe qu'il se mit à masser un instant. Ses doigts se dirigèrent alors ensuite vers l'intimité de Potter et se mirent à la flatter avec application. Le brun souffla contre son bras en sentant un doigt entrer en lui. Malefoy était étrangement doux et lorsqu'il se retourna pour observer son présumé bourreau, ses yeux se plissèrent d'avantage encore sous la vision de rêve qu'offrait Drago Malefoy à cet instant présent. Il le trouvait outrageusement beau, ce n'était pas ou plutôt plus une nouveauté pour lui. Le préfet était un fantasme à lui tout seul et Harry dut s'avouer qu'il avait déjà penser au blond pour assouvir quelques plaisirs solitaires. Qui ne rêvait pas, dans cette école ou ailleurs, de passer une nuit de pure débauche avec le froid Drago Malefoy ? Le serpentard était luxure, sous toutes les coutures. Harry haleta alors qu'un second puis bientôt un troisième doigts entraient en lui, allant et venant entre ses chairs. Il n'en pouvait plus, les sensations procurées allaient avoir raison de lui dans les minutes à venir.

« Prend-moi, putain ! »

Leurs regards se croisèrent alors et Drago crut y lire une lueur de défi. Il étira un sourire en coin et pénétra sans plus attendre le corps face à lui. La sensation était grisante, détonante. Potter gémissait sous lui à mesure qu'il s'enfonçait enfin dans le corps chaud de son ennemi. Pouvait-on simplement encore parler d'ennemi ? Il avait fantasmé sur Potter pendant toute la soirée ; la donne n'était, depuis tout à l'heure, visiblement plus la même. Il agrippa alors les hanches du survivant et effectua une dernière poussée qui le fit entrer complètement dans le corps brûlant et étroit du brun.

« Par Salazar... Mmhh »

Malefoy avait fermé un instant les yeux, s'appropriant avec d'avantage d'intensité les sensations qui coulaient en lui. Il possédait enfin Potter, Merlin, il était enfin à lui ! Ce dernier avait tourné la tête et l'inclina légèrement afin de lui intimer de commencer à bouger ; ce qu'il fit sans plus attendre, amorçant ses coups de reins avec lenteur au début plus en corrélation avec les gémissements de Potter et la montée de son propre plaisir, de plus en plus vite. Leurs corps s'imbriquaient à la perfection, leurs peaux claquaient en rythme et le fauteuil semblait avoir gagné quelques centimètres, se stabilisant grâce aux plis du tapis qu'il avait rejoint un peu plus loin. Le rythme était effréné et la sueur recouvraient désormais chacun des deux sorciers. Malefoy grogna quand il sentit la main du brun s'activer sur son propre sexe, il s'en saisit – il était hors de question que Potter jouisse tout seul – et imposa le même rythme rapide et profond que ses coups de bassins. Le rouge et or poussa alors un cri de pur jouissance qui envoya des nuées de plaisir dans le corps du blond qui se déversa à l'intérieur quasiment en même temps que Potter le faisait contre le tissu du fauteuil.

Les respirations saccadés, les deux jeunes hommes se séparèrent, Drago retombant au pied du fauteuil et Harry dans celui-ci. Le silence était à nouveau roi, entrecoupé des halètements post-coitals caractéristiques. Malefoy s'alluma une autre cigarette, savourant avec un plaisir non dissimulé la nicotine envahissant ses poumons. Le brun l'observa, l'expression indéchiffrable. Il venait de passer la plus grandiose partie de sexe, là, dans la chambre de préfet du serpentard, avec le dit-serpentard. Drago était une bête de sexe, un distributeur de plaisir. Rien que de penser au blond en train de le besogner avec autant d'ardeur donnait à Harry envie de recommencer derechef. Il était foutu. Malefoy était foutu. Ils étaient foutu.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu viens ici, Potter ? Répond-moi. »

La voix froide et las du blond résonna à nouveau dans la pièce. Les halètements chauds et sensuels semblaient être déjà loin.. Le brun piqua alors la cigarette de la bouche de son désormais amant et s'installa confortablement dans le fauteuil, tirant une bouffée, l'air pensif. Drago se retourna et le fusilla du regard de prime abord mais son expression devint rapidement toute autre en avisant la position dans lequel se trouvait le gryffondor. Potter était luxure, alangui de la sorte, une cigarette aux lèvres... Potter était l'incarnation du pêché.

« Parce que tu y es. »

Drago leva les yeux au ciel avant de se redresser et de rassembler ses affaires dispersées au sol.

« Remballe tes déclarations d'amour, Potter. Je ne suis pas intéressé. »

Le gryffondor étira un autre sourire et pompa une nouvelle fois sur la cigarette alors que le blond passait à ses côtés, disparaissant derrière lui, quelque part dans la pièce.

« Ce n'était pas qu'une baise anodine et tu le sais, reprit alors le brun.

- Non effectivement. Je n'ai pas envie de te laisser filer, tu es trop bon pour ça, Potter et je serais heureux de pouvoir te baiser encore.

- Je te retourne le compliment, Drago.

- Je ne crois pas que ça te donne l'autorisation de m'appeler par mon prénom » grogna le blond à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Potter termina la cigarette qu'il envoya lui aussi dans la cheminée et se leva afin de s'adosser au dos du fauteuil et de parler de vive voix avec le serpentard. Malefoy était redevenu lui-même, adoptant à nouveau le caractère de merde le définissant. Dompter Drago Malefoy ? Ne pouvait pas qui veut.. Et cela tombait bien, le brun n'était pas n'importe qui.

« Excuse-moi, je pensais qu'après ce que nous venions de faire, s'appeler par nos prénoms semblait un minimum.

- Et bien tu te trompais.

- Bien. Dans ce cas, comme tu me l'as si gentiment suggéré, je vais rejoindre la tour des gryffondors. Venir ici était une mauvaise idée et je m'excuse des « désagréments » occasionnés. »

Se faisant, le jeune homme rassembla ses affaires et les enfila avec nonchalance. Malefoy le fixait depuis le canapé où il était installé, le coude reposant sur l'accoudoir et la joue dans la paume de sa main. Potter était un con. Un gigantesque con. Il se mit à rire.

« Tu ne va pas rejoindre la tour des gryffondors.

- Tu comptes m'en empêcher peut-être ? Siffla Harry d'un ton badin en reboutonnant son pantalon.

- J'ai dis que j'allais te baiser toute la nuit et c'est ce que je compte faire. »

Potter se mit à rire lui aussi. Il observa Drago à nouveau puis s'approcha de lui jusqu'à n'être plus qu'à quelques centimètres de son visage. Les regards gris et vert s'accrochèrent à nouveau dangereusement alors que la lueur d'interdit reprenait à nouveau sa place.

« En somme, je n'ai rien le droit de dire ? Questionna le brun alors qu'il approchait son visage de l'autre, mélangeant leur souffle.

- Cesse de me chauffer, Potter.

- Appelle-moi par mon prénom ou je pars, Drago.

- Très bien. Va t-en, alors.

- Très bien. C'était la dernière fois que je venais. Bon vent, Malefoy. »

Frôlant une dernière fois les lèvres du blond des siennes, le brun réajusta sa robe de sorcier et se dirigea vers la porte sans se retourner. Quand il l'ouvrit, il s'arrêta un instant et fixa le bois sombre alors qu'un sourire vint fleurir sur ses lèvres cependant que une voix traînante parvenait à ses oreilles :

« Tu reviendras, Harry. Tu es à moi. »

**[Fin]**


End file.
